Breaking Antonio
by AshCollector
Summary: A slip of a alcohol loosen tongue tells the entire party Antonio is gay. Weeks of teasing go by and Antonio doesn't even notice. Bullying, hitting, tripping, insulting, it bevomes his everyday school life. But still, he doesn't seem to care. Bt he does.


_**Sad Antonio! I hope you like this and give me reviews! Please?**_

Antonio. That stupid, happy, smiling, tomato bastard. He was the type of person everyone loves. Sweet, kind, a teensy weensy bit cute. Fine, he was hot. And sexy. And had a body. But that doesn't mean shit! Everyone at school liked him. He had girls throwing themselves at him, and guys trying to be him. He was one of the most popular kids, and was invited to all the parties. He never thought much of it, and just enjoyed having people to talk to and friends to hang with. He would take me to them sometimes. He always invited me, grumpy douche bag Lovino. Sometimes I would go, other times I tell him to fuck off and go bang a chick.

I went that one time. Grandpa had "friends" coming over and told me it would get a bit "rowdy." He never mentions what's really happening. He doesn't want me and Feliciano getting into the family business. We always know what's going on though. Someone had dared to steal from him. Someone high up in the gang. Grandpa Rome would deal with him personally.

Antonio had been drinking, we all were. He wasn't drunk though, barely tipsy. The party only began, and not much crazy shit had started yet. I think some girl tried to get him to sleep with her. She was pretty, had a nice set of tits. He told her no, that he wanted to hang out with me since I "never came out. Like a little turtle! Always hiding!" She tried kissing her, he pushed her away and continued annoying the shit out of me. A few of Antonio's "friends" were there. They were just people he hung with. He didn't consider many people close to him. The Albino bastard, wine bastard, my idiot little brother, me. He got along with a lot of people, but I guess he knew us longer.

"Seriously dude, she's hot, and DTF. Go, have fun."

"Naw." he said bored. "I don't like girls." Mistake number one. My school, this town, wasn't very accepting. Antonio was just to stupid to realize this.

"What? Wait, do you mean your gay?" I kicked him. Lie lie lie. Only a few people in our school were openly gay. A boy named Feliks, who would wear skirts to school and flirt with another guy called Toris. He didn't really care about what others thought. I think a few guys jumped hm after school. It was bad. A couple broken ribs, black eyes, bloody face. Toris had found him and they transferred to another school. The last week Feliks was there he wore pants and didn't talk much. He would jump at every sound and was terrified of people he didn't know. A kid named Mathew, who is constantly teased. The only thing keeping him from getting hurt was his twin brother, the quarter back. He once caught someone trying to fight his brother and broke the guy's arm. Mathew's quiet, you barely notice him. He barely talks. Berwarld and his "wife." No one bothers them, that guy is fucking scary.

I guess if I came out I'd be safe. Rumors spread fast about me and Feliciano's Grandpa. Grandpa Rome wouldn't like someone hurting us, and we can take care of ourselves. It's just easier. So much less of a hassle.

"Yeah, I thought you knew that." Antonio, the idiot bastard. The guys stood up and sent him a disgusted look.

"No we didn't. Fucking fag." Antonio honestly looked confused. He wasn't use to being insulted by others, except playfully. And by me. I convinced him to leave the party.

…

The shit had hit the fan. Teasing, hitting, pushing, tripping. They were everyday occurrences for Antonio. He went from popular, to hated. Hateful words were snarled in his direction, people would just do anything to try and make him cry. It didn't work. It was something about Toni, he never could see the bad in people. The insults bounced off of him, I don't think he realized that they were talking to him. If he was tripped he would fucking apologize. Did he not realize it was intentional? No, the idiot tomato bastard didn't.

We would try to help him. The other two thirds of the "Bad Touch Trio" were pissed. The two of them nearly fought someone every day. Antonio would tell them to take a chill pill and eat some churros. God, the idiot. He had a few real friends. Berwald and "wifey" would sometimes hang around and stare at people. Alfred and his fat obnoxious self would talk after school and eat all his churros. Feli's love interest, the stupid potato bastard, hated people picking on the weak. Antonio wasn't weak, he was just stupid. I don't think he minded the teasing at all. He seemed really happy, and would talk about his new friends.

…

But everyone has their breaking point. It got worse. Notes were taped to his locker a lot. If I saw one I'd pull it off, rip it to shreds, curse, and throw it into the garbage. His house was TPed, and me and him spent Saturday afternoon cleaning it off before his parents got home. Some people threatened his face. _("I'll squash you like the tomato you are." One boy said"Oh, I love tomatoes! They're so tasty and juicy!" Idiot.)_ Teachers didn't do shit, useless bastards. Seeing Antonio hurt everyday, it wouldn't had been as bad if he cared. If he fought back, said something, even realized what was happening, maybe it wouldn't hurt as much. Maybe I'd stop feeling so useless.

The thing that hurt him was when people found out his locker combination. Someone took all his books, all his school supplies and notebooks and everything in the locker and threw it on the ground. Papers were everywhere, half of the stuff no where in sight. People had kicked it around, or just ignored it and stepped on them.

"Oh no! It must had fallen out of my locker!" Yes, everything had fallen out of his locked and closed locker. This all made perfect sense in his mind. Then people left hate notes in there. Then they put "presents," like a dead frog, or thrown rotted food in it.

What destroyed him was the cat. I don't know where they found the poor thing, but when Antonio opened the locker that morning a piled of orange fur fell out at his feet. It was a tabby, it neck was broken and red matted the fur around its face. God, what the fuck. I don't know if they killed it or found it dead on the ground. But the sick fuck heads decided to carry it to school and shove the corpse in someone's locker.

School hadn't started yet, and I was hanging out in front of the building near the gardens. Antonio came out, face twisted in pain and misery, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was clutching the poor thing to his chest, and sobbing. I rushed over. "Why would they do this? Why would they hurt the poor gato?"

"They're sick fucks, ignore them." I told him. The bell for class sounded and people rushed into the school. We ignored it.

"I try!" He said sobbing even more. "I try so hard to not care, not pay attention. I try to ignore it, I try to laugh it off, but it's hard. Why do they hate me so much? Because I like boys? So what! They could had let the poor thing out of it. They could had left him alone." So he knew. He knew that they were teasing him, and hitting him, and bullying him. The sick bastards. He ignored it. He pretended he didn't know what was happening and just acted happy. Shit, it made this whole thing even worse. That he would ignore this whole fucking ordeal and just keep smiling while it was eating it up inside.

"I can't be that bad. I try to be nice, so why do they keep doing this? Why do they keep hating me. Why would they hurt others because of something so stupid." He sat down and leaned against the wall, the dead animal still in his arms.

"I don't know Antonio." I sat beside him. "They're stupid ignorant idiots. They're jealous because you have friends that care about you. They're jealous that you can be open and true to yourself without worrying about what others think. They're sick bastards." He looked at me. His signature grin gone, and only pain left in his eyes. "Let's get this cat a funeral. Come on."

"Thanks Lovino." We buried it behind the school near the soccer field. Antonio said a quiet pray in Spanish for it, crying for a pet he didn't even own. You can't make Antonio sad. There's just something so wrong with seeing a crying Antonio. The tomato bastard is suppose to be happy. Singing loudly and trying to hug others. But they just took that away, and did everything in their power to destroy him. The fucking bastards. Antonio went home, and I went back into the school.

First period had ended and people were conversing in the hallways. A few guys were at Antonio's locker, laughing loudly. "I can't believe we actually stuck the fucking cat in there! Dumb fag, gets what he deserves." So there's the assholes that made him cry. In seconds I'm over there. My fist collided with his face.

"You made him cry!" the kid cursed and held his nose that was leaking blood.

"What's it to you?" He snapped. I kicked out, and his head slammed against the locker. One boy near him went to tackle me, but I moved away and he flew into the locker. I punched the other in the gut and elbowed him in the face. Mouth bleeding, and air knocked out of him he stayed down.

"Stay." I growled at the one that tried to tackle me. Grandpa Rome made sure me and Feli knew how to fight. He made us practice an hour a day at it. With his career he didn't want us getting hurt. The boy at my feet was obviously the leader of this. He tried to stand up and kick his face once more. "Stay. You. Made. Antonio. Cry."

"So what, he was a queer any-" His voice is cut off when I step on his hand and grind my heel into it. The teachers will be here in minutes. "You come near him again, and I will kill you. I do not want some sick fucking potato sucking bastard hurting Antonio." My voice is low and menacing.

"Fuck you." I stepped down harder, and I think one of his fingers broke if the crack was any indicator.

"Break it up! Break it up!" A teacher came and the fight had ended. I was told to go to the principle's office, but I ignore the instructions and head out the door. I'm suspended anyways, what the most they can do? I rushed over to Antonio's house to check on him again.

_**Okay, I hate a sad Antonio. I mean, good God, can you imagine him crying? ;A; poor little Toni. I originally wrote this story because I wanted to show a scene where both Feli and Lovi were in a fight. I tried to think of a reason for Lovi, and decided it would probably be about someone he loooooved being hurt. Feli, no, Toni I tried to think of how Toni would be hurt, and bam, story created! I wanted to add in a Feli scene, but didn't. Cuz I'm a lazy potato bastard. Yum, baked potatoes. Drop a review and tell me how I did? If you do it makes Toni feel better! And Lovi will smother him in kisses! ^3^ **_


End file.
